Episode 8796 (17th December 2015)
Plot Tracy tells Robert that she's going to a meeting at the bank and she's not sure when she'll be back home. Rob tells Ian that he's not forgiven Tracy. David has spent the night at Audrey's and refuses to listen to Nick and Sarah's pleas to return home. The Grimshaws look forward to the Weatherfield Good Samaritan Award ceremony though Michael is still filled with guilt. Fiz asks Beth, Kirk and Sinead if they’ll put up her Christmas decorations at No.9 while she’s out as a surprise for Hope and Ruby. Michael admits to Gail how he’s dreading the awards ceremony and wishes he had the courage to come clean. As the factory staff look forward to their party, the girls make fun of Eva and Aidan's interest in her. Aidan himself is down as it's twenty-two years to the day since his mother died. In the café, Anna and Kevin compare notes on their forthcoming dates. Sinead organises a whip round in the factory to buy some new decorations for No.9. Tracy visits Rob and asks him why he made Johnny visit him. Rob spins her a yarn. Tracy admits how much she misses him, assuring him there’s been nobody else in her life. Knowing she’s lying, Rob masks his contempt. Zeedan tells Leanne he hates working at the gym and wants to try something else. He offers to help her out at the bistro. Gail finds Michael drinking alone in the Rovers and persuades him to go to the ceremony rather than raise suspicions. Looking a million dollars, Eva flirts with Aidan at the party. Eileen is annoyed when Michael turns up at the ceremony with Gail in tow. Kylie pleads with David to come home, if only for the sake of Max and Lily. Tired of being treated by people as a monster, he refuses. Fiz, Hope and Ruby return home and are bowled over to find their back room transformed into a Christmas grotto with a beautiful tree. Tracy returns home and Robert leads her to Barlow's Buys. She’s taken aback to discover her shop full of flowers. Robert tells her to follow her dream and take up floristry again. As Billy reads out the nominees he’s interrupted by the arrival of Dee with her neighbour Patricia in tow. Pointing an accusing finger at Michael, and having seen his picture in the Gazette, Patricia confirms that he’s the man she saw running away from Dee's house on the day she was burgled. Michael guiltily admits to the crime. Rob tells Ian how Tracy has lied to him and vows to have his revenge. Cast Regular cast *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Tilsley- Jane Danson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ian Rigby - Carl Rice *Patricia - Melissa Jane Sinden *Dee Grayson - Caroline Strong Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Rob's cell and visiting room Notes *As only one episode of Coronation Street was shown on Friday 18th December prior to the charity appeal Text Santa 2015, this addtional episode was transmitted the previous day at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy visits Rob in prison and admits how much she misses him, but he knows she is lying and vows his revenge; Beth, Kirk and Sinead pull together to surprise Hope and Ruby; and at the Good Samaritan awards, Michael is put on the spot when he is publically accused of burgling Dee's house. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,510,000 viewers (20th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns